


【马东】马克不是大家想的好学生

by Stacychzh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh





	【马东】马克不是大家想的好学生

“西珍妮们，马克哥不是大家想的那种好学生你们知道吧。”

我们可能不知道，可李东赫当然知道，昨天晚上他才刚被李马克按在床上按住了使劲操。

自己不过是抱着1gg不撒手而已，以前又不是没抱过。可前一天的李马克不知道吃错了什么药，练习室一结束就阴着脸把自己拽出去直接走向宿舍。

马克很少这样生气，他一直脾气好又乖，nct里所有人都喜欢明里暗里逗他，可现在的李马克脸黑的像鞋底。李东赫以前也只见过一次李马克真的生气，李马克在节目里讲过，东赫小时候总烦他让他送自己回家。可现在他为什么生气，东赫猜不出来。

一开始东赫还有心思开开玩笑，可不管怎么调侃他，李马克都没有回复他的心思，到了后面东赫也觉得是自讨没趣，切了一声，骂自己干嘛要热脸贴着冷屁股。

“我才是热脸贴冷屁股吧！”  
李马克对着东赫生气的吼出来，然后拉开卧室门把东赫扔到床上，阴沉着脸扒东赫的t恤和长裤。

东赫这才真的生气，一句话也不说，拽着自己回宿舍就为了上床？  
“李马克你有病吗，你又怎么了！”

李马克不理他，只是把自己压上去之后狠狠的亲他，不管不顾的把舌头往东赫嘴里伸。可东赫也在气头上，只能一边乱扭头一边用手推着马克的肩膀，想要坐起身来。东赫一直在乱动，马克只好一手从后背环住他，然后另一只手就伸进了东赫的内裤，狠狠的揉着他的阴茎。

“嘶——李马克你有病吗，疼！你轻点”

李马克揉搓着他下面的手松了劲儿，东赫这才软了下来，李马克感觉到李东赫不再挣扎，箍着他的手也就放松了，东赫心就叹了一口气：哎，这别扭的性格什么时候才能改改。他把双手轻轻捧在李马克的脸上，亲了一下马克的鼻尖：  
“哥怎么了，心情不好吗？”

李马克深吸一口气，像是想说什么，但又压抑住，最后也只是吐出一句“没什么，是我太冲动了。”

“但哥刚刚说的那句话是心里话吧，能和我讲讲吗？”

李马克垂下眼去，不说话

东赫心里叹口气  
“算了，哥不愿意现在说的话就先不说了。”  
“你明明是哥哥，可每次都是我哄你。”东赫把脸贴上去蹭蹭李马克的脸颊。  
“想做的话还是先洗澡吧，刚练完舞出了好多汗。”  
“哥也一起洗吧，我扩张给你看。”

然后李东赫把身子从李马克身下挪出来，自顾自地走向衣柜拿出条浴巾来走向浴室。

李东赫没有回头看李马克有没有跟上来，毕竟李马克一定会来。

李马克看着他翻身下床然后弯下腰找毛巾的样子。东赫的屁股一直很翘，肉很多，和他两条腿一点也不一样，李马克回忆了一下，好像自己一只手也包不住他的臀肉。而且他今天的内裤颜色有些浅了，李马克总觉得自己能透过那层薄薄的布料看到里面的软肉。李马克想了想藏在隐秘处的穴口，感觉自己硬得发疼，裤子更紧了。

李马克一直在看他，东赫拿起毛巾然后走向浴室。腿，李马克最爱他的腿，长，直，细，弹，滑。东赫的腿那么修长，李马克一直都知道，做爱的时候东赫喜欢面对面的姿势，也喜欢把腿环在自己腰上，这样才能偶尔用他的脚踝碰碰自己的腰窝，东赫这是什么小癖好。马克回想起他的腿贴在自己腰上的感觉，好像没什么腿毛，又润又光滑，每次李马克用手抚摸的时候都会觉得像是在抚摸一块羊脂玉，自己的手总是很舍不得拿下来。前戏的时候，李马克很喜欢用手从东赫轻易就能握住的脚踝轻轻划上去，划过小腿，大腿，最后用手使劲揉搓他的屁股。东赫总会先受不了，猫叫一样的求饶“哥，摸摸后面吧”，或者拽着自己的手直接送到穴口去。

李马克停不下的神游，想着他在自己身下用那副小嗓子呻吟，喊自己hiong或者oppa，又或者哭着让自己慢一点，但自己稍微退出一点，他又会使劲用屁股蹭着自己的阴茎让自己快点进来。

“哥，进来啊”

直到东赫叫他他才停止神游，然后他从床上站起身来，把上衣和裤子都脱在外面，也只穿着内裤走进了浴室。

镜子上全是雾气，映不出两个人的身影，这样似乎可以让东赫的羞耻感少一点。东赫正一手掰开臀瓣，另一只手沾着润滑剂伸到后面去给自己扩张。两个人做过很多次了，可李马克还是被眼前的景象刺激的大脑充血。以前做爱两个人很少在亮光中仔细观察的身体，大多是年轻的身体之间的碰撞，干柴烈火一点就着。但现在李东赫就背对着自己，两根手指头在他粉色的穴口里逐渐抽插，还有一些润滑剂没被他推进去，星星点点的溅在大腿根部。

头顶的花洒还在尽力的喷着，喷到东赫和马克的头顶，这水明明冒着热气，东赫还是觉得这水凉的过分，流过皮肤都让自己起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。而且两条腿越来越软了，他明显觉得自己有点站不住，只好背对着马克哥哼哼唧唧，换做以前李马克早就把东赫的手指抽出来换上自己的东西了，可今天的李马克就是没什么动作，就是一定要东赫张嘴求他。

李东赫心里骂着李马克就是个傲娇，但也只好把把腰往下塌一塌，让穴口露出的更明显点，对李马克说：“哥，你快点进来啊。”

李东赫是住在山里要吃人精气才能活的妖精，李马克只是个呆书生，他怎么可能抵得过李东赫的诱惑。所以他很直接的扶着自己顶了进去，毫无保留开始往里冲撞。

东赫从来没有被李马克这么直接的操进来过，马克以前还会顾及东赫的身体和日程，至少一开始做的时候还会温柔点，但今天实在太直接了，李东赫一口气没上来就哽在了喉咙，眼泪瞬间就出来了，他缓了两秒才呻吟出声：“哥...哥哥慢点，太...太大了...呜呜呜，吃不下。”

李东赫突然就想起两个人第一次做，马克不知轻重的闯进来，结果东赫就出血了。第二天练舞整个人腿疼头疼屁股疼，全程都没好气的软在泰容哥哥身上不搭理李马克，马克只好瞪着葡萄大的眼睛像只小狗一样不知所措的在东赫身边打转，又不敢和泰容哥说话也不敢打扰闭着眼休息的东赫。

那个时候的马克哥真可爱，李东赫心想。

可他还没能多想两秒钟思绪就被李马克的动作扰乱了，李马克根本没听他的求饶，几乎整根退出来在整个顶进去。后入而且是站着的姿势让东赫被顶的前所未有的深，但是又因为重力整个人不住地往下坠，东赫没有预想到今天会发展成这个样子，身体前面士兵强的瓷砖，后背是马克火热的胸膛。自己一条腿还被马克用胳膊抬起来，整个人就被李马克禁锢在墙和自己之间，连逃走的可能性都没有。东赫感觉臀尖的肉都被撞的发麻，只能随着马克的摆动不停的求饶：“停下...停...太胀了，受...受不了。”

东赫的嗓子用来呻吟才是最强力的春药，李马克感觉本来就被他搅得乱七八糟的脑子现在已经开始热得冒泡了。可他还是心疼东赫，慢慢的缓了下来，他一边在穴口磨一边换着角度戳刺。

东赫感觉到马克慢了下来刚觉得要活过来了，结果没想到李马克又轻又慢像是有只公狮子用鬃毛磨着自己的穴口，根本就是隔靴搔痒。李马克能感觉到每次自己退出来一点东赫的内壁都会舍不得似的追上来，东赫后穴的收缩要把马克搞疯了。

果然，做爱这么多次的默契不是白瞎的，东赫的G点很容易就被马克找到了。东赫在马克碰到敏感点的一瞬间没能忍住，高声呻吟出来。马克掰过东赫的脑袋让他和自己接吻，堵住他的嘴，含混的说让他小点声，不然哥哥们都会听到的，只是所有话最后都被吃到两个人的嘴里，也不知道东赫听清没有。但马克又似乎不在乎东赫的叫声被别人听见，不管不顾的往那一点进攻。

东赫被堵着嘴，所有呻吟都化成闷哼溢到马克的耳边  
“嗯——别，哥哥别..总是顶那一点。”

李马克突然分开了两人交缠的唇舌，下身也停止了动作，严肃地问：“你最喜欢谁？”

东赫还没搞清楚状况，懵懵的回答：“当然是你啊，你是我男朋友啊。”

...  
或许是东赫毫不犹豫的回答，或许是东赫理所当然的语气，马克觉得自己心里没那么郁结了。

他俯身吻住东赫的肩膀，以舌头在上面轻轻摩擦翻滚，又一口咬起一部分肉，用牙齿轻磨慢舔，李东赫边在心里骂他属狗的，咬在肩膀上第二天穿衣服都有限制，边被李马克顶的呻吟都连不成串。

等李马克泄在东赫身体里，李东赫才反应过来，装作生气的样子吼李马克：“哥你没带避孕套！”

“你又不用避孕，用避孕套干嘛。”

李东赫被马克这句浑话猛地一噎，平时的伶牙俐齿这个时候也都不见了，愣了几秒钟也不知道该顶他句什么。马克看着好不容易吃一次鳖的东赫觉得可爱，于是打开花洒将两个人都冲干净，然后用浴巾裹起东赫，把他抱上了床。

回到床上，马克拿起手机给哥哥发短信说今晚换下宿舍，然后侧躺在东赫旁边用胳膊支起脑袋看着东赫。可能是太累了，刚在练习室排完新舞还没来得及休息就在于是被李马克颠来倒去折腾1个多小时，东赫忍不住的眼皮打架。

东赫原本以为马克这个姿势是想和自己聊聊开，至少聊一聊今天为什么突然生气，可李马克就这么盯着自己，东赫实在撑不住想去见周公，所以翻身滚到马克怀里，用抱抱肚蹭蹭马克的腹肌然后抬起一只手抱住了他，亲亲他的锁骨对他说：“哥，晚安。”

然后又含混地加了一句：“哥我好喜欢你。”就睡了过去。

这好像是东赫的习惯，只要两个人睡在一起，东赫总会在道过晚安之后再加一句“我好喜欢你”才会睡过去。

马克一直都知道东赫对自己的感觉，也知道东赫只是粘人的性格才会一直和哥哥们撒娇，家里的长子能有接受自己撒娇和无理的哥哥们才会变得这么恃宠而骄。马克一直都知道，也不觉得东赫对别的哥哥的亲亲抱抱有什么别的感觉，可最近马克总是忍不住，总是恍惚地觉得分不清他对自己的亲近和对别人的亲近。

他看着睡在自己怀里的东赫的侧脸，素颜的脸上满是疲惫，马克突然觉得自己今天的小孩子脾气真是让人生气。明明也是刚练完舞的东赫还如此包容自己今天的胡闹，好声好气的安慰自己。马克心里泛起一阵酸涩，人们总是开玩笑说东赫在大条皮的上天，可成员们都知道东赫是个温柔懂事的孩子，所以大家才愿意宠着他偶尔的小脾气和镜头前的闹腾。

马克亲亲东赫的发旋，然后摸着他的小肉脸说“我也好喜欢你。”马克在东赫旁边躺下，抱着东赫进入梦乡。

或许东赫不知道吧，马克在睡前说一句“我也好喜欢你”也是他的小习惯。


End file.
